SleepWalking Princess
by Literati Lover
Summary: One-Shot! Set between books 2 and 3! M/M story, of course! Mia is spending the night at the Moscovitz' home! But who knew that Mia walked and talked in her sleep? What exactly will she do...and say? and How will that change her relationship with Michae


Title: Sleep walking Princess

Title: Sleep walking Princess

Rating: PG

Summary: Mia spends the night at the Moscovitz home. But who knew that she walked _and talked_ in her sleep! M/M of course!

This story actually occurs between books two and three. So Mia and Kenny are still together.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for my hopes and dreams of one day writing half as well as meg Cabot herself!

Mia's POV

Ok. I think that I have got to be the biggest loser on the planet. Why, you ask?

Well, first thing, I am a flat-chested, 5'9" huge footed, algebra failing freak of a princess. Yeah, you heard me, Princess! But no, being a princess isn't the fairtytale that books make it out to be. I don't live have wonderful talking mice as friends, and more importantly, I don't have a prince charming! No, instead I have a wretched grandmother who gives me princess LESSONS. Have you ever even heard of princess lessons? Did Cinderella need princess lessons? NO. And I think she did a fine job without them. But not me, of course. I have no say in the matter.

But that's not my biggest problem. My biggest problem is that I have a boyfriend…..BUT I'M COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER MALE. But there's more, because this other male just happens to be my best friend's amazingly gorgeous, smart, funny, charming, genius BROTHER…who happens to be a SENIOR…which means he would never be interested in a dorky freshman like me. I mean, he probably considers me another sister. And, he doesn't seem like the type to go for incest, so I'm pretty sure that he's ruled me out as a girlfriend.

Why does my life have to be so horrible? I mean, I'm a good person right? I don't eat meat. I try to be nice and like everyone, well I mean except for Lana and Grandmere. But they totally deserve what I feel about them.

So, why oh why must I live such a tortured life??

Michael's POV

So I am a perverted, corrupt, disturbed pedophile….at least that's what Lilly would call me if she knew how I felt about Mia. Yeah, Mia. The girl I am in love with. What's the problem, you may wonder? Well first, she's my little sister's best friend. Meaning that she probably thinks of me as an older brother. Another problem is that she's a princess. And I don't mean that figuratively. I mean, she's a real princess, as in bloodline royalty! Which means that clearly, she would never want someone like me. I mean she's meant to do so much more in the world than date a dorky, computer nerd who just happens to be her best friend's older brother. Yeah, I've lost it. I've gone off the deep end. I realize that Lilly would tear me to shreds if she even knew some of the thoughts that I've had about Mia.

And if that isn't enough reasons for her not to like me. I have a few more. She's funny and beautiful, and the amazing thing is that she doesn't know that she's beautiful. Which, in turn, just makes her even more beautiful.

But the biggest problem of all is that…..SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND!

Kenny Showalter has to be the luckiest guy in the world. I mean, I would give anything to be Mia's boyfriend. Kenny doesn't deserve her, and not that I do, because I clearly do not. But really what does Mia see in him?

I mean, yeah, he's smart. But so am I! And yeah, I mean he helps her in biology, BUT I HELP HER IN ALGEBRA! Doesn't that count for something? And yeah, he's in the computer club, but so am I.

I mean, what really makes him so great? I just don't see it.

But, of course, that's what makes Mia so great. She looks for the good in people. She sees things that others don't see.

Now, if only she could see me instead of others…..

Yeah right, Michael. Be real. That's never going to happen.

Speaking of Mia, She just walked into G & T when Lilly approached her.

"Hey. Are you still coming over tonight? I need help with my show, and I was thinking we could watch a movie or something."

"Yeah. I'm still coming…after my date with Kenny," she said. It looked as though she was disappointed about having a date with Kenny. But of course, I must just be too hopeful, because I wish I had Mia to myself. Kenny is so lucky. I hate him. Not that he's not a nice guy, because yeah whatever, I mean he is. But he doesn't deserve Mia. And the fact that he always talks about their dates in the computer club really annoys me.

First, I don't want to hear how amazing your date went. I don't want to hear about how much you love Mia. I don't want to hear anything unless it's you saying that you and Mia are OVER! The only thing that does slightly make me smile is when he talks about the fact that she won't kiss him. I can't imagine Kenny's lips on _my _Mia. The only lips I ever want to picture on hers are mine.

But at least I get to see her after her date tonight. And Kenny won't be around. I'll have Mia all to myself, well, besides Lilly of course.

Note to self: Forget shirt in room. While I may not look as amazing as "Josh Richter", I will admit that I have a pretty nice body. I work out. And I seem to have noticed that Mia admires my chest. Or at least I think she does. Whenever I come around without my shirt on, she seems to become flustered, and she can't take her eyes off of me.

Ha! Take THAT Kenny! I bet Mia doesn't stare at you without a shirt on. Well, I _REALLY REALLY REALLY_ hope she doesn't. Because well, that's way too disturbing and once again, I don't want to imagine Mia doing anything like that with anybody except for me.

Why am I such a perv?

Why must I be cursed with being in love with my little sister's best friend?!

While my thoughts seemed to have sidetracked me, I looked back up to notice Lilly harassing Mia about not being in touch with her emotions, not valuing Kenny, and all of that. Mia looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and I thought I would rescue her.

"So Thermopolis….who's the algebra coming?"

"Well. I mean I'm doing a little better, but I could still really use your help. Because, well there's some stuff I really don't understand," she said, looking relieved. "I mean, only if you're not like busy, because I really don't want to interrupt you and I mean it's ok if you have something else to do."

I smiled. She is just so cute when she rambles.

"Sit," I said, pulling out a chair for her.

"Oh. Ok," she said, blushing and sitting right next to me.

Mia's POV

Michael is so hot when he tells me what to do. Which, ok, I know my mom would FREAK if she ever heard me say that. But, I mean, personally I think Michael can tell me what to do whenever he wants.

I sat as Michael helped me do my Algebra.

I couldn't help but blush as our legs occasionally brushed against one another's. Or when he would hold my hand and help me line up my numbers.

Every touch sent shivers down my spine.

Really, how could I concentrate in a situation like this? Michael's strong hand was over mine and he was moving me along as we lined up his numbers. I watched as the small muscles of his hand moved as he wrote. I looked at how perfect our hands fit together. I noticed how his slightest touch made my insides melt like nothing I've ever felt before. What I didn't notice is that I must have been concentrating way too much on those things, because I looked up to find Michael staring at me.

"Mia…?" he said, looking at me quizzically.

I blushed. I am such a freak. Daydreaming about the guy I'm in love with when I have a boyfriend. Especially when I'm such a loser that I'm fantasizing about his hands.

"Huh?" I said, still slightly dazed.

"Did you hear what I said?" he asked, smiling at me, looking amused.

He seriously must think I'm an idiot.

"I'm really lost," I said, not having to pretend that I really didn't understand.

"Ok. I'll explain it again," he said, grabbing my hand once more.

If he had to hold my hand every time he explained it, maybe I would just quit paying attention altogether.

Michael continued helping me like this, until the bell rang signaling the end of G & T.

"Thanks for the help, Michael," I said, gathering my things.

"No problem, Thermopolis," he smiled. "See you tonight."

If only he really meant that I would see him. I mean obviously I'll SEE him, but I meant if only I were going there to specifically see him and be with him.

If only….

The day finished, and I waited for my date with Kenny.

You'll never guess where we went…

To see an anime movie. AGAIN.

I suffered through it, as Kenny occasionally attempted to hold my hand. Every once in a while, I would pretend that I needed to cough in order to move my hand. Or I would use that hand to take a drink of my soda. Or pretend to sneeze. Or scratch my cheek. Or anything that involved me moving my hand away from Kenny's, which felt nothing like Michael's. Michael's was strong and even soft and warm. Kenny's was gangly and a little clammy.

I am such a horrible girlfriend. Not only do I not appreciate my boyfriend, but I am constantly comparing him to someone else. I mean, you know it's bad when you even notice faults in your boyfriend's hands.

Finally, the movie ended and Kenny insisted on walking me up to Lilly and Michael's door. I rang the bell quickly, hoping that someone would answer the door before Kenny could make his move and attempt to kiss me.

"I had a great time with you tonight, Mia," he said, giving me a huge smile.

"Yeah, me too." There go my nostrils again. I'm really glad Kenny doesn't know about that. Or else he would have dumped me in a heartbeat.

Wow. I'm a really horrible girlfriend.

I leaned on the door as Kenny began to lean in.

I really didn't want to kiss him, but this time it seemed that it wouldn't be that easy to turn my head, since his lips were so close and I was up against the door…..

Michael's POV

I'm sitting here waiting hopelessly while Mia is on her date with Kenny. I am such a dork. I mean what other senior sits around at home just waiting for his younger sister's best friend who happens to be a freshman to come over from her date with her BOYFRIEND?

Yeah, I couldn't think of anyone else either.

I have no life.

Finally, I heard the doorbell ring. I made sure that I conveniently forgot my shirt, and I ran to get the door.

"I've got it," I said, hurrying there before Lilly could beat me to it.

I opened the door and Mia fell backward into my chest. Apparently, she must have been leaning on the door. I looked up and saw Kenny's eyes closed and lips puckered as if he were going in for the kiss.

YES! Perfect timing. That's what I thought Kenny. Those lips are NOT going to touch my Mia.

I smiled, and I realized how warm it felt that Mia was resting against my chest. I looked down at her, and I noticed that her cheeks were red.

I'm sure it was the fact that she was excited over Kenny about to kiss her, but I could always secretly hope that maybe JUST MAYBE it was the fact that she was up against my chest.

She turned to look at me, but her eyes first landed on my chest. Her eyes widened and her cheeks got even redder if that was possible.

Yeah, 8 minute abs and abs of steel are definitely worth the extra time.

I smiled.

"Hey Thermopolis." I said, casually.

"Hey, Michael," she said, smiling.

"What I interrupting something?" I asked, hoping the answer would be no.

"Well, actually…" Kenny started, glaring at me.

"Nope, nothing. I was just about to come inside," Mia said, looking relieved.

She turned and started to head inside. My chest felt cold now that her body warmth had been removed.

"Goodnight, Kenny," she said, walking into the apartment.

"Goodnight, Mia, I love you," Kenny said

"Mm-hmm," she said, mumbling as she quickly shut the door.

Yes! So she didn't love him! Or at least she didn't want to admit it in front of an audience. Either way, there's still the chance that she really doesn't love him after all!

"So…..how was your date?" I asked

Please say horrible. Please say you hate Kenny and you want to leave him for me.

"Umm….it was ok," she said, looking down at the floor.

"What made it just ok?" I asked, hoping she would say it was that it wasn't me.

"I don't know. It's just…….Kenny."

"What about Kenny? Don't you like him?" I asked, hoping she would say no.

"Well, I…."

But Mia was cut off by Lilly.

I wanted to kill Lilly right then! Why does she have to ruin everything?

"Mia, there you are! I was wondering what's taking you so long. Come on, I need your help," Lilly said, dragging Mia away.

I saw Lilly close the door behind her and I went in my room to work on Crackhead or to pine over Mia. Whichever was more interesting at the time.

Mia's POV

So finally, Lilly and I were done working on her show, an we decided that we would watch a movie. So we made some popcorn and headed out into the living room to watch 10 Things I Hate About You.

We just sat down, when Michael came strolling in with his shirt off.

Well, this definitely makes up for my crappy date with Kenny. And Michael even saved me from having to kiss Kenny tonight. It's not like I didn't already love him enough, but now I just have even more reason to love him.

I was still gaping at Michael's chest when I heard Lilly yell.

"You are such a freak. Go put some clothes on." She said, throwing a pillow at him.

He caught it and threw it back before plopping down on the couch next to me.

"No can do," he said, grabbing for some popcorn. I happened to be reaching for some as well when our hands brushed. My face started to burn and I felt as though it was on fire. I must have turned bright red. But, really, what else would you expect? I'm sitting her next to the shirtless and gorgeous love of my life, and you expect me not to blush when we touch. I mean, wouldn't you?

"You can't stay in here. Get out! We're watching a movie!" she said, glaring at him.

"Sorry, Lil. But this is America. In case you haven't heard, it's a free country. So I can do what I want. And besides……" he paused, glancing around for the movie case and picking it up. "I happen to love this movie. Heath Ledger is great actor."

(A/N: I just wanted to say that Heath Ledger really was an amazing actor and I'm really going to miss his wonderful talent!)

Lilly snorted. "Oh really. Considering that you had to look at the cover to even know what we're watching, I'm pretty sure that's not the only one you love," she said, smiling triumphantly.

I was so confused. Who does Michael love? Who??

Michael turned 5 shades of red, quickly glanced at me, and turned to the TV.

"Just start the movie, Lilly." He said, staring ahead.

"Whatever, jerkface," she said, hitting play.

Throughout the movie, I kept getting tired. I mean, I had a long day and my date with Kenny made it feel 10 times longer. I think I kept drifting off, but I'm not completely sure. I don't remember much else.

Michael's POV

Mia looks so cute with the light from the TV reflecting off of her face. I can tell that she's tired, because she keeps yawning and her eyes keep drifting shut and then flittering open just to repeat the process once again.

"I'm getting tired. I'm going to bed," Lilly said, yawning and heading off to her room, leaving more room on the couch.

I moved Mia's legs up to where Lilly was sitting so that she could have more room, and as I was doing this, her head fell down into my lap.

I guess I wasn't going to bed any time soon. Not when Mia was completely asleep, sprawled across the couch, with her head in my lap.

I began to stare at Mia while she slept. She really is beautiful, even though she doesn't think so. I watched her chest rise and fall and she breathed smoothly. She looked like, well, a princess.

I sat for a while longer, contemplating on if I should move or stay for a while longer or even until morning, not wanting to move and wake her. Then I noticed she started to stir slightly.

"NO Kenny. Get your tongue away from me! Get it away," she exclaimed, swatting her hands in the air, obviously swatting "it" away.

I smiled and slightly laughed to myself. Well, at least I know that Mia really didn't like Kenny's kisses. That was definitely a plus.

Why, oh why, did I have to be in love with someone so unattainable? Especially a girl that has a boyfriend? And that has a wicked grandmother? And is going to be ruling a whole country one day?? Life is so unfair.

I looked back down at Mia who seemed to be settling down. Maybe she finally swatted Kenny away… I really wish that I could swat Kenny away…for good!

I began to drift off, when I heard her voice again.

"Michael! Stop tickling me," Mia says, laughing in her sleep. "No, not there. This is no fair. You're just so strong," she says, still giggling and rolling around as if she's trying to get away from the me in her dreams.

This really made me smile. Mia was dreaming about ME. Yes, _me!_ If only I could really see what was going on in her dreams.

Mia settled down again, and I noticed that it was getting really late. I really wanted to stay there, with Mia lying in my lap, but I realized that I just couldn't. Not if I wanted to have all of my male parts still attached when Lilly woke in the morning.

I slowly lifted Mia, trying not to move her too much, and placed her back on the couch. I found a blanket and covered her. I smiled at how peaceful she looked and I went to my bed.

I really can't sleep. I mean, the feeling of having Mia in my lap is still lingering on me. I can't seem to get the image out of my head, especially knowing that Mia had a dream about me. I wish that Mia could just love me back. That would make me the happiest man alive.

I was lying here thinking about how much I love Mia, when who walks into my room but Mia herself?

"Mia?" I asked, trying to get her attention, but she didn't respond.

"Mia!" I hissed a little louder. "Are you awake?" I waved my hand in front of her face, but nothing. No response. She must be sleep walking.

I was about to get up and lead her back to the couch, when she climbed into my bed with me….under the covers… and snuggled into me.

I feel like I'm in heaven.

I really just wanted to fall asleep, but I knew that it would be the end of me if Lilly saw Mia in my bed in the morning. I really knew I should get up and take her back to the couch, but something stopped me.

She began rubbing her hands up and down my chest and she began to speak again.

"Oh Michael, I knew you had a nice body, but this is better than I thought…"

Smiling proudly, I made a mental note.

Note to self: Forget shirt in room from now on, DEFINITELY! Next, continue with the 8 minute abs and abs of steel workout.

"Mia," I said, trying once more to see if she was awake. But she wasn't. I looked down and noticed her smooth, quiet, even breathing. I groaned. It's not that I wanted her to move, because I definitely didn't. But I was becoming to feel VERY aware of the fact that her body was pressed up so tightly against mine, and it was starting to get very hot in my room. I didn't know how much longer I could control myself, before I would kiss her.

Mia wasn't waking though, so I decided to leave her. I mean, she looked so happy and peaceful, I couldn't just move her back to the hard couch. Yeah, that's why I kept her here. I mean, I'm not a perv. And I definitely didn't want to just keep her next to me. I just wanted what's best for her. I mean, I know I wouldn't want to sleep on the couch. I really had her interests in mind.

Of course. I mean it was totally for her own sake, not mine. Definitely not mine.

Ok, who am I kidding. I'm not moving her because this is probably the only time in my entire life that I'll ever be this close to her. And I'm going to enjoy it.

I began to run my hands through Mia's soft hair, as I smiled. I could smell her vanilla scent and it was driving me crazy.

"Goodnight, my Princess Mia. I love you." I said, looking at her once more before closing my eyes.

"I love you too, Michael," she said, snuggling closer to me.

My eyes opened wide. I was definitely awake now. Did she just say she loved me too?!

I looked down at her, but she showed no recognition of being awake. Her breathing was still just as slow and steady, her eyes were closed, and she really appeared to be sleeping.

But I must be imagining it. She's just talking in her sleep. It's just dreams. She could say anything. I mean, it's just a dream. Dreams don't mean anything. I mean I've had dreams about people before and I know they don't mean anything. Like that one dream I had about Lana shudders I know I DEFINITELY didn't feel _that_ way about her. So that's probably what this is. Just a dream.

Although, I wish it wasn't. Because I really wish she really meant that. I've been waiting for so long to hear her say that, only to find out that it doesn't count because she didn't mean it.

This bites. Why is life so unfair to me?

"Michael…" Mia starts again.

Thinking she was awake this time, I looked down at her. But sure enough, she wasn't. She was still lying there with her eyes closed, her breathing slow and steady, fast asleep, with her head snuggled against my chest and her leg and arm draped across my body. This was definitely torturesome in the most enjoyable type of way.

"I really wish that you loved me like I love you," she said, mumbling. I really had to strain my hearing to tell what she was saying. I mean, her words came in and out occasionally and were sometimes very quiet. But I was able to catch them when I listened closely.

She continued, "I know I'm not smart like Judith…. or beautiful like Lana……"

Boy was she wrong! She was definitely beautiful! Way more beautiful than anyone I've ever laid eyes on.

"I know I'm not good enough for you," she kept going. "But I really really love you and I just wish you could love me too."

My eyes got HUGE this time. Is this really just part of a dream? Does this really mean NOTHING? I mean, I know she's dreaming. But could there be a _little_ meaning in there? Even a small amount? I really, really hope so.

But of course, Mia didn't know that she is just as smart as Judith but just in different areas. And she's a million times more beautiful than Lana. And shes WAY too good for me. I definitely don't deserve her. I really wish Mia would give herself more credit. She's the most amazing girl that I have ever met. Smart, caring, passionate, beautiful, everything I could ever want. I just wish she were mine.

And I hope everything she said was true. Because, if it is true, Mia, then what you don't know is that I do love you, just like you love me.

After hearing all of this, I was too happy and hopeful to take Mia back to the couch. I would risk the wrath of Lilly just knowing that I could wake up to Mia being next to me.

Mia's POV

I woke up in the morning have the best night's sleep that I've ever had. I felt so comfortable. But it felt as if something heavy was draped around my stomach. I looked down and saw an arm. But not just any arm. A strong, warm, arm. That looked like it belonged to…….

MICHAEL?!

I looked around. Sure enough, I was in Michael's room lying in Michael's bed with HIM IN IT!!

How did I end up here? And why am I IN BED WITH MICHAEL?!

This is definitely the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. And definitely the most amazing I've ever felt.

I've never felt so warm and secure and happy and excited all at the same time.

This was the best moment of my life, and I didn't want to move.

But then Michael shifted and looked at me groggily and smiled. His hair was definitely ruffled everywhere from sleeping, and his eyes were glazed over with sleepiness. But he smiled at me the most amazing smile I've ever seen and I melted right then and there.

"Morning, Thermopolis," he said, still beaming.

What was he so happy about??

Michael's POV

I felt something shift, and I woke up feeling as though I've never been more comfortable or relaxed in my entire life.

I looked down to see the love of my life staring up at me.

"Morning Thermopolis," I said, a smile beaming from ear to ear. I couldn't help it. It just felt so perfect having her in my arms.

"Good morning, Michael," she said, quietly and sweetly, and turning a bright shade of red, almost as if she was too shy to say more.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked, still groggy.

"Amazingly actually. And you?" she asked, still looking just as adorable.

"Definitely the same," I replied. "So, interesting night, huh?" I asked, excited over the news she revealed to me last night, which hopefully was true.

She looked confused.

"What happened last night?" she asked.

My face fell. "You don't remember?" I asked, regretting that I brought it up and dreading what she might say.

"Umm not really. Which, by the way, how did I end up in your bed?" she asked, still looking confused.

She really didn't remember. She told me she loved me AND SHE DIDN'T REMEMBER. Now how am I supposed to know if she really meant it. I mean, I can't just ask her, can I?

Oh yeah, so uhh Mia you said you were in love with me, you know your best friends dorky older brother, by any chance might that be true?

Yeah, I just couldn't do that.

I realized that I was still thinking to myself, and she was staring up at me waiting for an answer.

"Well…..ummm…." what was I supposed to say? "It's actually an interesting story…."

What should I tell her?

Mia's POV

So I have decided that waking up in Michael's arms is the most amazing feeling in the entire world. Too bad I'll probably never feel it again. Which, by the way, how did I end up here in the first place?

I was thinking this when Michael mentioned an interesting night.

WHAT DID I DO? AND WHY OH WHY CAN I NOT REMEMBER?

I mean, I don't think I got drunk and passed out. I don't even drink! So what happened?

I asked Michael this and I was looking up at him waiting for an answer, and I could notice him thinking.

WHAT DID I DO?

I knew I shouldn't have taken that cough syrup last night when I felt a cough. My mom did say it made me act differently in the past, but she didn't say how. Now, I really wish I would have asked her.

I have no idea what I did, but I hope it wasn't embarrassing.

"It's actually an interesting story…." Michael said.

"See, you were talking in your sleep," he started.

Oh no. THAT CAN NOT BE GOOD! I know some of the types of dreams I have about Michael. Please do NOT let it be one of _THOSE_ dreams that I was talking in.

I could feel all of the color drain from my face.

I tried to act calm so that hopefully he would think that the dream was an accident. Or he was mistaken. Or something along those lines.

"Then you know you were walking in your sleep and you came and climbed in my bed…." He continued.

I WHAT?! How did I get the nerve to do THAT?! Michael must really be disgusted. I can never show my face around here again!

Before I could apologize, he continued…

"and well you kinda said some stuff to me…" he trailed off and started to blush.

What did I say to him? Oh no, he's blushing. I really hope it wasn't dirty. Or embarrassing. What I have done?

Curse you, cough syrup!

"What did I say?" I asked cautiously, while grimacing.

"Well…." He said, stopping and looking like he was having a battle inside of his head.

I waited. What did I say?!

"You kinda sorta maybetoldmeyoulovedme…" he finished quickly, his words mixing together.

"What?" I said, still not processing

He looked down at his hands. He was holding his breath. Oh no. That means he must be embarrassed. What have I done to him?!

"You told me that you loved me," he finished still not looking up.

My eyes nearly popped out of their socket.

"Oh no!" I said, running into the bathroom

What have I done? I'm such an idiot. How could I have done this and ruined my friendship with Michael?

I know that now I've creeped him out. I'm sure that he never wants to see me again. I can't believe that I crawled into his bed and told him that I loved him.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, MIA?! I'm such an idiot!

"Mia…" Michael said, knocking on the bathroom door.

I began to sob. I can't believe that I just ruined the little relationship that we did have. He'll never want to be around me now.

"Mia, please open the door," Michael said, pleadingly.

I don't know what it was about his voice, but I just had to open the door. I know I looked terrible, with my hands trembling and my eyes wet and blotchy from crying. But what does it matter? I'm sure he hates me anyway now. He grabbed my hand, led me to his room, closed the door, and set me down on his bed where he came and sat next to me, still holding my hand.

"Look, Mia. It's ok. Don't worry about it. I mean it was just a dream. People say the randomest things in dreams all of the time. So it's ok. I mean I know you didn't mean it…." He said, trailing off, and looking down at his hands, which he seemed to find very interesting.

I was about to open my mouth when he cut me off.

"Well. I mean, unless you did mean it?" he asked, looking up and into my eyes. It almost looked as if he were hopeful. But that's not right. There's no way he could love me.

He was asking me for an honest answer. What should I do? I mean, I don't want him to know that I love him, because I don't want to be rejected. But he's asking for my honesty. And I love him and for some reason I just can't lie to him.

"It was true," I said, looking down, not able to make eye contact. My cheeks were on fire.

"Really?" Michael asked, beginning to smile.

"Really. But Michael, it's fine that you don't feel the same. I mean, I know that you're much smarter and good looking and cooler than I am. And I understand that you don't feel….."

I didn't get to finish because I was cut off my Michael's lips on my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to kiss him back. And Tina was right, when you love someone, kissing is DEFINITELY NOT gross. We moved right on to French with no trouble at all. He moved me and laid me down on the bed and began to kiss me again, and it was the most amazing thing in the world!

I've been waiting my whole life to be kissed by Michael, and let me say, waiting was DEFINITELY worth it! I would have waited forever just to have one kiss like this.

He stopped kissing me for a second and looked into my eyes. He was panting heavily, but his smile was bigger than I've ever seen it.

"I love you so much, Mia," he said, brushing a piece of hair out of my face.

"I love you too, Michael," I said backing, grinning just as big as he was.

He smiled mischievously, and then reached down and began tickling my sides.

"Michael! Stop tickling me!" I said giggling. "No, not there. This is no fair. You're just so strong!" I said, trying to shove him off.

"That is exactly what you said in your dream," he said, smiling down at me.

"Really, what else was in my dream?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know. It was your dream. You tell me."

"Well, which dream are we talking about here?"

"Oh, there's more than one," he said, raising his eyebrows and smiling wider.

"There's plenty." I said, still smiling, ecstatic that Michael and I could finally be together.

"Oh really? Well, what's the best one?"

I began to blush.

"Oh, it's that good, huh?" he said, still smiling at me.

I nodded.

"Well maybe you should let me know what it is so we can see if it's real," he said, laughing at my cheeks where I had been blushing. Then he leaned down and kissed me.

"I do have one thing to say though…This is much better than any dream!" I said, smiling up at him, truthfully.

And, when I said that, my nostrils didn't even flare, because it was the absolute truth!


End file.
